Various technologies for preventing an improper use of a vehicle are known. For example, in a theft prevention system for a vehicle in patent literature 1, an authentication required for an engine start is not successful when an ECU such as an ECU configuring an auto alarm system, an immobilizer ECU, or the like detects an impropriety action.
In addition, various technologies operating a vehicle by a remote control are proposed recently. As the remote control, a technology is known that, not only a user controls the vehicle near the vehicle, but also a center apparatus that is remote from the vehicle transmits various control signals to the vehicle. A technology is also known that, when a vehicle theft is detected, the vehicle automatically notifies the center apparatus.